1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for restraining cargo securely in or on a vehicle seat. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for anchoring a strap, cord, or cable to a vehicle seat, which in turn secures and restrains cargo in or on the vehicle seat.
2. Background of the Related Art
As a matter of safety of driver and passengers as well as to prevent potential damage to equipment or belongings, it is important to thoroughly secure, fasten, or restrain cargo being transported in or on the seats of a vehicle. Securing cargo to vehicle seats has been previously accomplished in a myriad of ways, including the use of existing vehicle seat belts, ropes, or bungee cords. However, for any seat in a vehicle, there is no more than one seat belt, and quite often, the positioning of the seat belt and associated buckle or shoulder harness does not easily lend itself to thoroughly secure or restrain cargo being transported in or on the seat. Seat belts themselves have been designed and tested with the idea of maximizing the restraint of human beings, and not cargo, occupying the seats of the vehicle in the event of accident, impact, sudden stopping, or swerving of the vehicle.
In addition, seat belts represent point restraints that typically do not distribute the force of impact or sudden stopping of the vehicle over an absorbing or dampening area or volume. Instead, seat belts impart the force of impact or sudden stopping of the vehicle ultimately to points on the vehicle chassis and/or vehicle body. A common type of seat belt is known, in fact, as a three point system and there is little restraint until inertial effects are exhibited as a result of impact or sudden stopping of the vehicle. Furthermore, most seat belts today do not completely secure or restrain cargo during general transport or prior to an impact or sudden stopping of the vehicle. Other means of strapping cargo, including ropes and bungee cords, do not necessarily offer proper restraint of cargo since strong and convenient attachment locations for securing these means thereto may not exist or may not be in a suitable location within the vehicle.
Without complete and constant restraint of cargo in or on the vehicle seat during transport, it is therefore possible for that cargo to shift position or tumble, even when the vehicle is going around a very mild turn, and especially if that cargo is top heavy and the vehicle is moving at high speed.